


A Tail of two

by ClemyClue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Hurt Jaskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Minor Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer of Vengerberg, Mutant Jaskier, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Wolf Jaskier, Wolf Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClemyClue/pseuds/ClemyClue
Summary: Jaskier is sick, or is he? Geralts struggle to find out what’s wrong with Jaskier*WRITING GETS BETTER ALONG THE WAY*
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. No appetite

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is shit, I should’ve stretched it out. English isn’t my first language so excuse my grammar. Title pun intended, more coming soon

It’s a rainy day when Geralt and Jaskier are on the road. There was no reason to set camp because of the rain and stuff so they decided to keep going. Geralt noticed that Jaskier was quiet... Too quiet. He reckoned that it was just the rain, the cold, the wind perhaps? The thing is, he was bad at reading humans but, he had gotten better at it over the years with Jaskier still, it’s at the level of an autistic 9 year-old (I got the a-pass)

Geralt looks down at him. Jaskier looks miserable all soggy. He’s shivering, he’ll probably catch a cold as well if he stays like this any longer. His hair is all in his face covering his blue ocean eyes and his skin is super pale except for his cheeks that are a little pinkish. “Jaskier” There was no response from him who was usually all talk. Not good, reallyyyy not good he thinks.

“Jaskier”

He goes again just a little louder. A small “Hmm” emerges. It doesn’t satisfy Geralt. “What’s wrong? You usually can’t shut up and know you’ve lost your tongue” It came out a little harder as expected and Geralt immediately regrets it. He knows he’s hard on him but it will build character in the end.

“Sorry”

It is so soft only a witcher could hear it. At this Geralt stops and gives him a sign to come over.  
“Come here” Jaskier does as what he’s told but he doesn’t meet his eyes. Without a warning Geralt grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him onto the horse so he’s sitting in front of Geralt. The witcher isn’t too fond on being this close to humans but, when it comes to life and death he’ll chose life. This, or he doesn’t hate Jaskier that much after all.

“I can walk” Jaskier says with a pout on his face. Geralt can’t see it but he knows it’s there. Jaskier makes that face a lot at him, it’s not something new. “Sure you can” Geralt goes and grabs a blanket out of the bag that is strapped on to Roach and puts it around Jaskier. He protests and mumbles things that the Witcher ignores. “Stop whining, you’re going to get sick” Geralt puts his arms around him to grab the reins, he gives roach a soft tap and they’re off again.

After just 15 minutes Jaskier is fast asleep. Geralt can feel him against his chest and he hears his heartbeat getting slower. This is the nicest part of his days. The days where the bard is calm and peaceful, it makes him peaceful too in a way. Not necessarily that he’s not talking but, just the vibe all around.

They ride all night and when the sun starts to rise again he can feel the bard waking up. Just at the right time because they’re about to arrive in town. The town is small and lays between two mountains filled with flowers. It looks nice but, the smell is quite overwhelming. When they arrive at a stable the witches gets off of Roach while he watches the bard who is taking in his surroundings. “Come on bard, time for breakfast” Jaskier looks at him for a second before he tells him he can’t. “What do you mean you can’t?” Jaskier looks at him again before Geralt realizes what he means. He can’t get off the bloody horse.

Geralt knew Jaskier didn’t really do horse riding but getting up and of a horse isn’t an intense sport. It should come naturally like holding a dagger in your hand but, that again is something that Jaskier isn’t the best at. He should teach him he thinks to himself. Geralt holds his arms out in a way of saying I’ll catch you. With that Jaskier drops himself and Geralt catches him under his arms and puts him on his feet like a toddler holding him just a little longer while Jaskier adjusts to being on his feet again.

They walk into the bar and The Witcher orders them eggs and bread, they sit in the far right corner opposite of each other. Jaskier is leaning on the table with a hand under his head. He takes one bite of the bread and leaves the rest. Something is still off about him. Geralt stares at him trying to grasp his attention but, he doesn’t seem to look at him.

“What’s wrong? Have you gotten sick from the rain” Geralt asks trying to meet their eyes. “It’s nothing” The Witcher has had enough of it, why is he being like this? He has never acted this way before or at least not for this long anyways. Geralt gets up and leaves the bar with Jaskier trying to keep up behind him, obviously shaken bu his sudden movement .

“Where are we going?” Jaskier asks but, this time the Witcher is the one who doesn’t anwser.

“Oh I see, you’re ignoring me now!”

Still no anwser from the white wolf. They walk into a castle of some sort which seems to quiet for its own good and it’s starting to get on Jaskier’s nerves. “Geralt, I’m sorry for ignoring you but, isn’t bringing me to a creepy castle kinda overreact-...” His words stop when he meets the purple eyes in front of him... Yennefer.

“Okey, now you’re really overreacting. I’ll be on my way” Jaskier tries to leave when the white wolf holds him by his shirt and brings him close to his face. “Be my guest but, first tell me what’s wrong” No answer as expected. “Geralt” She says with a smile, she greets him ever so politely. Jaskier might vomit. Yennefer walks closely to Jaskier while Geralt still has his hands on his shirt “What’s wrong with you? Geralt says you’ve been acting rather... odd”

When Jaskier doesn’t respond again he finds himself being shoved onto a bed being pinned down by his witcher. “Charming” The witch scans him for injuries. She touches his head but, feels no fever and sees no wounds. “He hasn’t been eating you said?” She asks completely ignoring the bard who is clearly not enjoying the pressure. “No, nothing at all” When she tries to open his mouth Jaskier begins to squirm, showing strengths he hasn’t been showing before.

“I think I know you’re problem, try to hold him still” She tries again and what they see is something they would never expect in a million years. His teeth are big and sharp like.. like a wolf? Jaskier couldn’t be a mutant! He was just an innocent young bard. With a snap Jaskier bites Yennefer, a bark leaving his mouth. They both back up being horrified of what they just witnessed.

“Well now you know.. I’m a monster so just do it” He cries it out with gritted teeth 

“Do what” The Witcher says with a confused look on his face, he has never seen so many unknown emotions on the bard 

“Kill me of course you bloody imbecile!”

Did the bard really think he would kill him for that reason? Sure he is hurt that he didn’t tell him but, he sort of gets that he himself doesn’t look like the most trustworthy nice guy. “Jask, I’m not going to kill you” By this Jaskier meets his eyes “You’re not?” He asks confused. “No, you’re my.... friend” It’s quiet for some time after this.


	2. Wolfy senses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt does a few wolf tests on Jaskier and we see a sight of Jaskier we haven’t seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the chapter, I know this is kinda outta character but bare with me folks :)

“Okey, I must say that I was a little overdramatic but, you were really clear on your love for monster killing”

“Hmm”

It has been a few days since the whole mutant reveal, Jaskier and Geralt have made up since then. They also began to test the bards “powers” as a mutant wolf. Or should I say, Geralt has been testing Jaskier’s powers. The first test began in a pub.

The pub they’re in is quite empty and pretty lonely without the bards songs. Sometimes he questions himself if he appreciates Jaskier enough, he won’t ever tell him that to. He might never shut up about it if he does.

“Yeah the bard’s singing isn’t the best, it’s quite bad might I say” Geralt says to the lady behind the bar when Jaskier has made his way to the bathroom. He should be so far away that a human would not be able to hear him but, would a half wolf be able to hear it? He wants to know, he needs to know. He likes to keep some things private from the bard as not everything is suitable for a emotional soul like his.

Once he told Jaskier the rabbit he cooked tasted weird as a way to add light to the conversation. The bard was still quite ashamed from the whole gin fiasco. Let’s just say that didn’t end well...

After a few minutes the bard came back from the bathroom with a pout on his face. Geralt let out a smirk knowing his little plan worked. Jaskier took a seat and didn’t meet Geralt’s eyes once. “What’s wrong, did you catch something you didn’t want to hear?” At this Jaskier’s eyes widened. He let’s out a signature laugh that he knows too well.

“You said that on purpose! Geralt that is absolutely unacceptable!! I- ohh” The bard kept ranting about the test for a while.

A few moments later they exit the bar and make their way towards Roach, he gives Jaskier a leg up onto the horse and gets on behind him taking the reins and leaving the so called town they were in... It was three houses big.

Once they find a nice place to camp Geralt starts his second test. Without a word he puts a piece of cloth around Jaskiers eyes. Jaskier flinches at the sudden movement. “What are we doing now? Is this a game” He says excitedly.

“Yes and No, I want you to smell these things and tell me what they are” 

“What’s in it for me?” At this Geralt glares at him. Jaskier can’t see it but, he knows he’s doing it. He can’t fool him tho, he knows he’s just a big softy in the end so he keeps playing his lute peacefully with the blindfold on. The witcher reaches something out of his saddle bag and puts it under the bards nose.

“What’s this?” Geralt can barely finish his question, the bard gives him the answer right away. “Cinnamon” 

“Hmm”

Geralt looks for something again, something more difficult to distinguish. He plucks a flower out of the field, this must be hard to guess. “And this?” 

“That’s a flower Geralt”

“What kind?” 

“A perennial” 

“Hmmm”

These were too easy, what is something only a wolf could smell? He thinks for a moment and tries again “Okey, What do I have in my pocket” At this Jaskier stops playing. A frown appears on his face, Geralt can hear him sniffing. This is the real test. A long pause and... “Blueberries? Geralt why do you have blueberries in your pocket? Can I have them”

They settle for a campfire, it’s cozy. Jaskier tells some stories and Geralt listens to them giving a “Hmm” After every sentence. “I can tell that you have some questions” He says fidgeting with the strings of his lute. “I do, actually”

Geralt feels almost unsure whether to ask him or not. He doesn’t really seem to embrace his wolf side but he needs to know. “Can you transform? I mean do you get a tail or?” The bard chuckles “No, it’s not like that. I just have the senses of one” Hmm “But you do have the teeth? Do you have the claws as well?” Jaskier looks at him and rolls his sleeve up a little bit, his hand is in a knuckle and when he opens them long claws appear as sharp a his teeth. Jaskier swore he saw the witcher’s eyes get more yellow and glowy at this. Geralt has never seen a halfwolf before, he grasps Jaskier's wrist gently and admires his claws.

“Do you know how to use these” He says staring him in the eyes “No, they don’t go well with my lute” Geralt lets out a smile smile. He should train him, there have been countless times that Jaskier was in a life threatening situation where he barely got out of. Maybe next time he won’t be so lucky.

That next time came quicker than expected...

It’s the middle of the night when they suddenly get surrounded by Nilgaardian soldiers. Geralt had heard them from a mile away, he packed camp quickly. Woke Jaskier, got him onto the horse and rode forward but, they were too slow. Had his ears deceived him?

“Jaskier, stay behind me”

Geralt pulls out his sword and gets off of Roach. He can hear Jaskier’s heartbeat going absolutely mad. He grasps Jaskier’s shirt trying to comfort him but, that doesn’t seem to help at all.

“Surrender witcher, then maybe we won’t hurt your little bard” The soldiers laugh at the comment way too loud. Geralt’s blood now boiling with anger. He doesn’t respond, it’s a sign for the soldiers as to say “Go fuck yourself”

They start to charge. Geralt slays one after another, it all goes pretty well untill he hears a scream. One of the soldiers is on top of his bard. The soldier tries to stab Jaskier with a dagger but, the bard has a hold of it. His hands are bleeding more and more because, his hands are holding the only thing they can hold on to, the dagger itself. He can’t take it any longer and the soldier stabs him in the chest.

The sudden pain must have triggered his wolf powers because the soldier isn’t moving anymore. Jaskier’s claws have found their way through the throat of the vast man. 

Everyone stops for a second to look at the scene that has just played in front of them. Even the witchers eyes have widened, he didn’t think he had it in him. Jaskier wouldn’t hurt a fly. He has never seen the bard this way before. He shakes it off and in the time that everyone stops to stare, he kills the last two guys. 

Jaskier pushes the soldier of off him and backs away. There are tears in his eyes and pure shock. There is blood on his hands, literally. The grass and flowers surrounding them have turned red. Geralt steps towards him unknowingly what to do next

“Jask..”

The bard crashes into the witchers chest. He doesn’t back away but, instead embraces him with open arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This duo is chaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda weird, it’s based on a scene out of a movie and I thought it fit them. Also my writing makes zero sense sorry

It’s been a whole month since shit went down. The bard seemed like normal again, he’s talking way to much and smiling all too bright and being his annoying ass self... Geralt loves it. What he doesn’t love is the rumors that have gone around about them especially, the ones about Jaskier. It’s dangerous having heightened senses, they won’t go after Geralt, they wouldn’t dare but, Jaskier? He’s afraid for him but, he won’t tell him that. He just got over at what happened... he doesn’t want to trigger anything.

Jaskier is walking a head of Geralt who is riding Roach. He’s singing his songs while the sun goes down. Geralt had offered him a seat on the horse. Mainly because it’s getting dark and it’s hella cold and it’s making him anxious... The bard was too happy for the circumstances they were in he thinks.

“Jaskier, put this on will ya. I don’t want you to get sick” He throws Jaskier his dark cloak, the bard puts it on and it looks way too big on him as expected. “Hey, do you maybe think you got anything more stylish than plain out-washed black?” Geralt gave him a glare as to say to stop whining.

They keep walking and Geralt notices that the trees around him were starting to form a pattern. They might not be in a field, the problem is he can’t see what is underneath his feet because it’s all snow. “Don’t move, I have a bad feeling about this” Geralt says as he gets off of Roach. “Oh come on Geralt, you need to relax a little it’s fine!” The bard keeps walking ignoring the witchers commands. “Jaskier!” The witcher has had enough, once again his bard won’t listen to him. Jaskier stops walking still with his back towards his witcher, he turns around but freezes when he hears a crack. Geralt was right, this isn’t a field... This is a frozen lake. “Don’t... move” 

The witcher has got his eyes glued onto Jaskiers. Panic filling the bards eyes, he can’t swim nor can he control his body temperature. Jaskier may have heightened senses but, climate isn’t one of them. “Geralt I- I- can’t” Geralt shushes him before he can finish his sentence. “I’m going to walk to you slowly, stay there” Geralt takes small steps, one after another. The ice crackling more and more. “Almost there.... reach..” Geralt tries to grasp Jaskier’s hand but they aren’t close enough. Before he can blink the ice underneath Jaskier disappears... and so does the bard. “JASKIER!” Geralt reaches his arm into the cold water and pulls the bard out, he’s coughing loudly and breathing heavily. He needs to get him warm fast or else he dies anyway. If only the man wasn’t so stubborn, always in trouble this guy.

Geralt makes a fire using his powers and undresses Jaskier who is shivering like crazy. He pulls of all the layers until only his white shirt and pants are showing. He has never seen Jaskier losing this much color before. He stuffs him in a sleeping bag while putting on anything extra they have but it doesn’t seem to help.

He decides to get in with him holding him close, Jaskier's head under his chin. This does seem to help because he seems to have stopped shivering. “We sure do get into a lot of trouble now do we Geralt?” Jaskier whispers with his eyes closed. “We? No I think it’s just you Jask” The bard chuckles at his comment.

The next morning Geralt packs up early, he almost feels bad for leaving Jaskier in the sleeping bag alone but, he wants him to get a little more sleep. Once everything is packed he picks Jaskier up gently, he puts him onto roach and packs the rest but takes some blankets since Jaskier has nothing to wear.

They ride to a new town and when the sun is shining bright and all the snow is gone the bard wakes up with a frown on his face obviously confused at how he ended up on Roach, he rubs his eyes and takes in his surroundings and flops back against Geralt’s chest when he sees the town. They need coin and rest so staying in town just needs to happen right now.

In the late afternoon Geralt and Jaskier have a talk with someone who will pay good coin for a monster, it’s around Nilfgaardian territory but, they need the coin.

They head out the next day leaving Roach in the town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier find themselves in deep shit in a Nilfgaardian forrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yeaaahhh, I was really excited to write this so sorry for the bad grammar as always. *THIS IS NOT ALL ACCURATE SORRY*
> 
> leave a comment for suggestions and love x

Once they arrive at the spot Geralt feels something is off but, he’s been feeling that a lot lately. He shakes it off and moves forward while motioning to Jaskier to stay behind him. “Get in that tree and stay there. I don’t want you getting hurt, alright?”

Jask looks at the tree and then back at Geralt as a way to say, bish how? The witcher understands what he means by that, this isn’t the first time he needed help getting up things. He lets out a sigh and lifts him onto a good part of the tree to climb. Jaskier takes out his notebook and waits for the action. When the monster doesn’t come out by itself Geralt goes looking for it but, doesn’t go too far out knowing his friend will get anxious without him.

There’s a strange oder around but, he can’t make out what it is. He can smell deer, some flowers, horses, the trees.... Wait a minute, horses? He stops in his steps and turns around to make his way back to Jaskier when a fine cloth is pressed against his mouth with a nauseating smell. He grabs the mans arm and tosses him over his shoulder on to the ground but, he follows the same path soon after. His eyes filling with darkness as he drifts away into a bed of flowers.

——-

He wakes up against a tree, hands bound together around it. His head hurts and he tries to remember what happened. He takes in his surroundings.. He’s in a camp, a Nilfgaardian one. It’s a big one with a lot of soldiers and horses. And then the pieces fall together, they got tricked and Jaskier is nowhere to be seen.

“Oh look! Our witcher is awake, how did you sleep sunshine?” Geralt gives him a glare that leads to a kick in the face. His lip now bleeding, he can’t see it but he sure can taste it as smell it. It’s making him even more nauseous as before. His thoughts get broken as he lays eyes on Jaskier, his white sleep shirt all bloody, the only shirt he had left he thinks, he has chain around his neck like a dog and his blue ocean eyes are all glassy. They know about him, this is exactly what he was worried about and now his nightmares have become reality. Geralt fills with guilt, he should’ve asked more questions and he should’ve hid Jaskier more. He must feel like absolute shit right now, all dirty in his sleep clothes, he knows Jaskier loves fashion and has thing for appearance, and a chain around his neck. That must be the edge for him, he already didn’t embrace his mutant side and now it’s being exploited.

A large man is holding him by his neck, he trows him on the ground next to Geralt. He falls flat on his face leading to a nose bleed, he gets into a sitting position feeling unsure at what to do next. Jaskier’s hands aren’t bounded like Geralt’s, when the man tries to grab his neck again Jaskier bites him with his sharp teeth. The man screams and kicks him in the face out of reaction, the scream must have caused attention because soon they are surrounded.

Jaskier spits out blood that he’s unsure of whom’s it is, mouth covered in it. Geralt is yet again surprised by his bard, he feels a little proud at him for standing up for himself.

A soldier who looks to be the leader crouches down in front of his bard. He sighs deeply. “If you keep acting like a dog, you’ll get treated as one” The bard spits in his face and Geralt smiles to himself, yes Jaskier. “Wrong move, bard” No, Jaskier.

It fades quickly as the lead soldier steps away and men push him to the ground. One gets on top of him trying to keep him there. “Hold him down!” Jaskier squirms but, it’s not helping when 5 men are keeping you there. The soldier on top of him tries to stuff a cloth in his mouth, when he succeeds he twists him onto his back pressing his face in the dirt, full weight on him. He ties the cloth tight around the back of his head and then proceeds to tie his arms.

They get put onto horses separate horses guided by a soldier. Geralt is sitting the opposite way on the horse facing to the back while Jaskier is sitting in front of the lead soldier both tied to them so they can’t jump off and run. Where are we going? And what do they want so bad with Jaskier?

Suddenly they stop when they are in a deep part of the forest. The lead soldier reaches into his saddle bag and gets out a small piece of cloth. He puts his arm around Jaskier’s chest and pulls him close. His head hovering above Jaskier’s shoulder. He flinches at the sudden touch. “If you and the mutant want to get out of here you’re gonna obey me so listen carefully, do you understand?” Jaskier cringes at how close the Nilfgaard is whispering his plans on his sensitive ears. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND!” Jaskier jumps up making everyone laugh way too loud. The soldier catches his breath and presses the cloth under the bards nose. He tilts his head back a bit from the smell, it smells of fear. Basically a lot of sweat.

“Lead the way little Dandelion”


End file.
